Cupid Doesn't Have To Strike My Heart Again
by Italian Skunk
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Spain's missing, but it is in his wake that he leaves a trail of notes for Romano to find. [Birthday-fic for Sunny Day In February]


Romano woke up to a sticky note clinging to his nose.

And Spain was no where to be seen.

Wait… Saturday, Saturday, Saturday… _Oh_.

He forced himself upright with a hand gripping the sheets behind him. The white blanket fell to pool around his waist, the sun warmed his bare chest, and he peeled off the square of paper.

**_¿Serás mi valentín?_**

Romano couldn't help but snort at the hearts that stared up at him.

That dork, he drew hearts that looked nothing like hearts. They actually looked... kind of inappropriate, but Romano would deal with that some another time.

* * *

He got dressed, which mean swapping the sweatpants for a nice shirt, vest, and jeans. Romano hunted for a pair of socks, they were two different shades of gray but that didn't really matter, and put on the ratty, old Vans that had been thrown across the room. He went to leave. A sticky note greeted him from the door frame.

**_Sorry, that was a silly thing to ask!_**

"No it wasn't, it was sweet…" Romano mumbled, ripping it off and stuffing it into his pocket.

He tumbled down the stairs, the smooth wood railing underneath his hand as he rounded the corner to go to the kitchen at the end of the hall. Just like the third sticky note at the end of the railing told him to do.

The fourth sticky note was pressed delicately onto a plate containing a cinnamon bun. It was fresh, from the warm and melting strawberry icing, and the hot cinnamon glaze that burned onto his fingertips.

As he ate what he would have to deem lunch, Romano read the note.

**_Just give a little time to me!_**

Little music notes surrounded the neat handwriting. When he was done eating the pastry, he cleaned his hands and pocketed the note in search of the next.

* * *

It was by the front door, tangled up and crinkled with his keys in the dish on the table.

**_No, no, no!_**

**_Do not worry, my love, you do not have to drive any where!_**

**_Just find the next note!_**

It was in the living room.

He literally had to pick up the couch, carefully, because that was a nice chandelier neither Spain or him wanted to get paid to replace and it was a tad bit more difficult to balance the piece of furniture with one hand and grasp the note with the other.

**_How many arrows were you hit with until you loved me back?_**

"One, you idiot, all along it took one to fall in love with you.. It's just… where the hell are you?"

* * *

The house was twisting and turning, and threw Romano off until he couldn't breathe. Spain's arms weren't there to comfort him.

* * *

**_Does your heart need another arrow?_**

* * *

**_There are days when I feel as though… we're falling..._**

* * *

**_I don't want to let go._**

* * *

Romano skidded to a halt at their kitchen back door. He stepped out onto the porch, the warm wind attacking him and the sun momently blinding him.

Past the backyard, separated by a white picket fence, stretched the fields where they grew tomatoes.

He leapt past the steps, darting along the backyard where Spain stood at the edge, running a hand through his hair. The notes came out of his pocket, clenched in his hands.

Spain was nervous.

Romano was there.

He tackled him, and thankfully they didn't go crashing through the fence but Spain held them up, held him close, kissed him just right. The yellow squares scattered around them.

The need to breathe was a terrible thing, but Romano nuzzled his face into Spain's neck. "You stupid man… you stupid man, Antonio and your silly game! My heart doesn't need another arrow, it only ever needed one… You stupid man, damn you." he said in-between pecks. And then he gave a little laugh, his nose brushing Spain's, his olive gaze burning into emerald green. "Who the hell would I…? It's only ever been you…"

Spain smiled and took his face, gently, with his hands. Their kiss was soft, the space between them tight, Romano's knees were weak.

"… I still feel the same, ever since…" _We first kissed under the stars._

Spain's eyes glittered, his voice hesitant. "Then… would asking you to marry me again also be silly?"

* * *

**A/N - Happy birthday Sunny! I hope you like it and that you have a wonderful day! ^^**

**Aaahh, this is seemed like a good idea when I first started typing it, but now it seems iffy. But _Give Me Love_ by Ed Sheeran is sssooooo a Spamano song but that's probably just me. Sorry if there are any errors, Google Docs was being a bitch as well as keyboard lag -.-**

**_¿Serás mi valentín? - Will you be my Valentine?_**

**_Just give a little time to me! - Portion of lyrics to Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran, couldn't help myself, lol_**


End file.
